


This Feeling

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [199]
Category: K Project, K: Lost Small World
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Saruhiko didn’t move, trying to process the arm slung easily over his waist.





	This Feeling

Saruhiko woke suddenly. He didn’t move, though his heart beat too hard in his chest. But he didn’t live in that house any more, and the unfamiliar warm weight slotting comfortably against him wasn’t anyone dangerous. It was Misaki.

Saruhiko didn’t move, trying to process the arm slung easily over his waist, the breath evening out against the back of his neck, the way every part of his own body felt taut with tension, but he didn’t want to move or startle Misaki awake—or away.

He couldn’t quite make himself relax, but he stayed still until morning, feeling it.


End file.
